When Good Credit Goes Bad
When Good Credit Goes Bad is the 10th episode of the first season of Reba. It aired on January 11, 2002. Summary Reba is having an adecadent lunch with Lorri Ann after a day of shopping and offers to pay, claiming it's a celebration since her divorce is final in a month. The waitress comes back to table to say that her credit card has been declined. When Reba gets home and calls the credit card company to report her card number stolen, she finds out that someone has been on a spree, spending $4000 on a diamond tiara and $175 at a religious gift shop. Who would do such a thing? Barbra Jean of course. Reba shows up at his door spitting fire because his mistress has run up the limit on her credit card. They had decided that during the divorce they would each get one card and Brock accidentally gave BJ the one for Reba's account. BJ tries to explain that the tiara was meant to dress up her simple wedding suit and lets it slip that they're planning on saying their vows in St. Thomas at a dental convention in two weeks. Reba's shocked that they were going to sneak off and wonders how Brock thinks he can get married when their divorce isn't final. He tries to explain that all she has to do is sign a form and he can marry BJ before their divorce is final. Cheyenne answers a call from the principal pretending to be Reba. It's actually Kyra's school and they want to know why she didn't attend that day. Cheyenne covers for her, saying Kyra was sick and she (Reba) forgot to call in. Kyra says she went to the downtown library because Maya Angelou was there. Cheyenne and Van decide it's a great opportunity to test their parenting skills and force Kyra to do a number of chores as "punishment." After cleaning their room and doing their laundry Kyra decides that telling Reba is better than being under the thumb of Cheyenne and Van. Reba gets a call from a hysterical BJ who's been arrested by mall security for using Reba's stolen credit card. Reba visits her in mall jail and finds herself feeling sorry for BJ because Brock wants to get the wedding over with. Reba encourages her to ask for the wedding of her dreams. Brock stops by Reba's house and she tells him that she'll sign the form. Brock says it's not necessary since she was so nice to BJ, he decided that he'll give her the wedding of her dreams. Reba has talked her way into allowing Brock to have a wedding in town to his mistress with all their friends and he even asks her to sing. Kyra admits to skipping school and Reba says she'll let it slide this time. Cheyenne and Van are shocked at her lenience until she turns to them and asks how she should punish a big sister and brother-in-law who blackmailed Kyra to do their chores? Cast *Reba McEntire as Reba Hart *Christopher Rich as Brock Hart *JoAnna Garcia as Cheyenne Montgomery *Steve Howey as Van Montgomery *Scarlett Pomers as Kyra Hart *Mitch Holleman as Jake Hart *Melissa Peterman as Barbra Jean Hart *Park Overall as Lorri Ann Gardner Trivia *It is revealed that Reba grows her own asparagus. *When Reba and Lori Anne are in the cafe, you can see the sign for the cafe that states the name of it is "Carr & Runnels." That is a reference to the two writers and co-executive producers of the show: Patti Carr and Lara Runnels. *The silver boot that can be seen in Brock and Barbra Jean's apartment was a gift Reba received after being on "The Wayne Brady Show." *In the cafe, Reba McEntire's step-granddaughter can be seen eating ice cream behind Reba Hart. Quotes :Kyra: I took the bus and went to see Maya Angelou at the library. :Cheyenne: Ooh. Do I know this Maya? :Cheyenne (after Kyra skips school): We need to think of a punishment. :Van: My father used to take away my driving privileges for a week. :Cheyenne: Van, Kyra isn't going to drive for 4 years. :Van: Oh, that seems harsh. :Reba: Brock, you can't have two wives at the same time. They even made a law about it! :Brock: See, my lawyer told me about this form that you can sign, saying that I can get married before our divorce is actually final. :Reba: You want me to sign a permission slip for bigamy? Gallery Kyra in When Good Credit Goes Bad.jpg Reba and Kyra in When Good Credit Goes Bad.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes